The Truth is Undeniable
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: Jasper has a secret that he's been keeping from Bella. This was originally done by amber is a jaspers girl but she put it up for adoption so here is my version of the truth is undeniable now complete!
1. Prolouge

**As I'm sure many of you have already figured out this story was not my idea, it was Amber is a Jaspers Girl's idea, calm down I didn't kidnap this story I adopted it, and somewhere I'm sure that there are even papers to prove it. So this is my version of The Truth is Undeniable, thanks again to Amber is a Jaspers Girl for letting me continue it.**

**Prologue**

How do I tell her? The biggest secret of my life and I choose to keep it from my fiancée. Yeah, real smart Jasper. Ugh. I should have told Bella about this sooner. What do I do?

**Yes I know it was short don't kill me I'm typing up the first real chapter right after this. Anyways Review!**


	2. calling home

**JPOV**

I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number. She picked up quickly once my name appeared on her caller I.D. I had watched her do this very thing a million times. She would check the I.D. and then decide whether or not she wanted to answer. Needless to say Bella had never received a bonafide phone 'call' from Mike Newton.

"Jasper!" Bella exclaimed as she picked up the phone. I smiled to myself Bella's voice always made me smile.

"Hey Bella, listen can I meet you somewhere in about two hours?" I asked hopeful that she would say yes. I wasn't kept waiting long.

"Of course, Bella Italia as per our usual?" I could hear the smile in Bella's voice.

"Sounds great. I'll see you there." I loved Bella Italia.

"Okay, love you,"

"Love you too. Bye" I hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone smoother than I had hoped, but then again I hadn't given Bella a reason to hate me yet.

We had only been dating for four months before I had fallen so helplessly in love, that I had proposed. Lucky for me Bella had said yes.

That was only last week. Now I had to come clean about something that I had been keeping a secret from Bella for too long. Bur before I confessed to Bella I needed to talk to my parents, namely my mom.

I dialed the number and my father Carlisle picked up before I had even heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Dad I thought that you would still be at work."

"Nope I'm off today. Everything except the ER is closed. They're training the interns today and didn't want to accidentally kill someone. Besides no one was in any of the other wards. So there's only 3 doctors and a couple nurses today. Anyways enough about me. Why did you call?"

"Um, I was wondering if you and Mom could watch Nikki tonight. I'm taking Bella out."

"Of course we will. We love watching Nikki, she _is_ our favorite granddaughter." We both chuckled quiet at his well over used joke.

"Dad she's your _only_ granddaughter,"

"So what? Now I can't pick my own granddaughter over herself?" I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it awkwardly for a moment before answering.

"That didn't even make any sense."

"Fine make fun of you old man why don't you?" I rolled my eyes at him and didn't answer.

"You really love Bella don't you?" he asked serious at last. I couldn't help smiling at the mere mention of her name.

"Yeah I do." I breathed.

"Are you going to tell her tonight?"

"Yep. I think that it's time she met you and Mom as well as Nikki." Carlisle chuckled.

"As long as we finally get to meet her formally, she still has no idea that she sees your father on a weekly basis." I was watching Nikki as we talked. I can't believe that I was finally going to tell Bella after keeping it a secret for all this time.

"Yeah that's my Bella. Hey could I bring Nikki over now?"

"Sure see you soon." I hung up the phone and turned to Nikki.

Picking her up from her position on our black leather couch and settled her on my hip, I kissed the top of Nikki's honey blonde head.

"Hey darling, what do you say to spending the night at grandmas and grandpa's?" The way her face lit up at the mention of spending the night at her grandparents was absolutely adorable.

Nikki started jumping up and down in my arms, squealing all the while. I set her down and she ran off to her room to get packed. A few minutes later she came running back out, her pink overnight bag in one hand, and dolly Hannah, in the other.

I could have sworn that she already had her bag packed, she came out of there so fast. I didn't get the chance to question her packing methods however, as she ran out the door and into the garage below our apartment before I could stop her.

I looked out the living room window and saw that it was raining, hard. I also saw that Nikki's rain jacket was draped across the arm of the couch. I smiled, she was so forgetful.

Swiftly I snatched up both of our rain jackets and sprinted out the door after Nikki. When I caught up to her in the car, I discovered that Nikki was so excited that she had already buckled herself into her car seat. After a quick check to make sure that she had done it correctly, we were on our way.

The drive to my parents house was long - almost a half hour drive- and for the most part uneventful.

Of course there was one terrifying moment when I almost hit a deer, and I unconsciously flung my arm out to stop Nikki should she come flying forward. Luckily we avoided the small doe and Nikki remained in her car seat. I remained frozen as I was and then laughed ruefully at the realization that I had developed mom arm.

The laughter ended quickly as my eyes began to sting with the faint traces of tears that always appeared whenever I was even faintly reminded of Nikki's mother… and her father.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts are resumed driving. Nikki had fallen asleep somewhere along the way and when we arrived at my parents she still had yet to awaken.

I reached into the backseat of my car, and once I had retrieved Nikki's things, I unbuckled my tiny sleeping beauty, and recovered her as well. And so, Nikki balanced on one arm, her belongings in the other, I walked up to my parents front door, and in lew of knocking with my head, I opted instead for ringing the doorbell with my knee.

To my chagrin it was not either of my parents, but by overly cheerful sister Alice, poised to squeal and jump for joy at the sight of her petite niece. She would have done it too if I hadn't quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Unfortunately for Alice the hand that halted her speech was the same hand that held Nikki's supplies, and my previously peppy sister was left rubbing her shoulder. What did Nikki have in that little pink bag anyways?

I brushed past Alice not in the mood to deal with her today. After I had laid Nikki down on my parent's couch, I held my hands up in a gesture that asked where the deed holders were. Alice responded by pointing to a doorway on her left. My parents were emerging from said doorway, when I quickly herded them back through it wanting to talk somewhere where we wouldn't wake Nikki.

Seeing the confused expressions on their faces once we where alone I explained,

"Nikki's asleep, I didn't want to wake her." They nodded their understanding in unison. After a few moments of silence I took a deep breath and asked,

"Would you two mind trying to keep Nikki awake until I get back from my date with Bella? I'd really like her to be conscious when she meets the woman I'm going to marry, for the first time. I recommend jelly beans." Carlisle laughed.

"Don't worry we'll make sure that she's awake and I don't even think that I'll need the jelly beans to do it." Carlisle replied confident in his medical abilities as always. I didn't want to know what he planned on doing, I probably wouldn't understand anyways.

"Great, well I've got to go meet Bella now, Bye" I kissed Esme and hugged Carlisle, and left through the back door so as not to wake Nikki.

I walked out to my car, got in and started it. I didn't move for a while, but rather sat there staring into space thinking about what Bella would do when I told her.

She would either completely understand and love Nikki as a daughter, or she would get mad at me for keeping such a big part of my life from her and leave me. Oh God I love her so much, please don't let her leave.


	3. dinner bella's pov

**Yay! I finally got around to typing up chapter 2!**

**BPOV**

I stood outside of Bella Italia in Port Angeles waiting for Jasper, my fiancée, to show up. I had an apartment about a block away, so I had walked to the restaurant, but Jasper lived in Forks, about an hour and a half away, so he had to drive.

After a few minutes Jasper pulled up in his black Lamborghini, he had inherited a lot of money from his birth parents who had died when he was very small. I had never had the pleasure of being introduced to Jasper's adoptive parents.

Jasper got out of the super sleek car and walked up to me, long blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze. As usual he looked like Zeus incarnate.

I met him at the edge of the sidewalk mere steps away from Bella Italia. Jasper took me carefully in his arms and kissed me. I would never get over kissing Jasper, it always sent shivers down my spine. Too soon for my liking Jasper broke out embrace so that we could breathe.

"Hello, to you too Jasper." I breathed my had still spinning from his kissing expertise. He just grinned, placed his hand on the small of my back, and led me inside.

We were seated quickly, and had our orders of ravioli and coke placed before us just as promptly. As far as I had seen the staff working tonight were all women, and I was guessing that those behind the scenes were also members of the female populace.

Jasper sensing my annoyance at the waitresses, reached over the table and grabbed my hand. He opened his mouth to whisper reassurances about how I shouldn't worry about them, that I was the only one for him, when his phone rang with an unfamiliar kiddy sounding tune.

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise and terror, obviously this a call from someone that I wasn't supposed to know about. Frostily I told him to answer his phone call. He broke away from my surely furious gaze and sheepishly answered the phone.

"Hello darling," my heart wrenched at the word. Darling? Who was on the other end of that phone anyways? He couldn't be cheating on me could he? My head swam with the swarms of questions that demanded to be answered but couldn't find the courage to be asked.

I wanted to leave but I couldn't force my limbs to move. I was frozen mortified at the idea that I was not the only woman in his life..

I watched as Jasper's face fell even more were it possible, apparently whoever was on the other end of that phone wasn't the "darling" that he thought it was. Jasper continued to talk to whoever was on the other line. I don't know what he said I was too shocked to even hear the only sounds in my ears a dull buzzing noise.

Jasper gave me an apologetic look every now and then, obvious oblivious to the fact that I was still trying to get over his greeting. Finally unable to take anymore, I was released from my frozen state, and I got up and left.

I was to angry to even look back, and I didn't even know who my aggression was directed towards. Jasper didn't get a chance to explain who he thought it was when his phone rang, or who he was really talking to. At least not right away.

When I got outside of Bella Italia, it was raining so hard, that the crazy guy who you always see on the street corners proclaiming that the end was nigh, had taken cover. Or maybe the rain just seemed so relentless because of my tears.

Emotionally exhausted, I collapsed on the edge of the sidewalk, where I had previously greeted Jasper so enthusiastically, and buried my had in my knees. This was how I remained for a few minutes until Jasper came out and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me, I have to go back home and grab some things, I'll explain on the way,"

I debated this for a moment. On one hand, Jasper had lied to me, and was probably cheating on me. But on the other hand he was my fiancee, and I loved him, so maybe this was all just a misunderstanding. Or maybe not.

In the end though, after a few more moments of deliberation, I decided to go with him and at least see what he had to say.

I looked up to see Jasper with a worried expression on his face, and a hand outstretched waiting for mine. Wordlessly I took his hand and hoisted myself up off the sidewalk.

Neither of us said anything as we walked to his car. I could never have prepared myself for what he told me then.

**I know its kinda short and doesn't answer any of your questions but just don't kill me okay? Review pretty please… with sugar and a shiny vampire on top?**


	4. dinner jasper's pov

**JPOV**

I spent the majority of my dinner with Bella being ogled by the waitresses and trying to get up the nerve to tell Bella about Nikki.

Bella being Bella she didn't pressure me into telling her what I had wanted to talk about earlier today. In all honesty for the past few minutes, I had been so absorbed in how I was going to break the news to Bella about Nikki, that I hadn't even noticed her annoyance at the waitresses that just wouldn't stop staring.

Now that I was taking more notice of my surroundings, it was really creepy. I thought that I should try to clam Bella down, before she decided to stab one of the waitresses with her tomatoes fork.

Reaching across the table, I grabbed Bella's hand, and opened my mouth to tell her not to worry, when my phone went off.

I froze, the song that rang out would not be one recognizable to Bella. It was "Big Red Car" by The Wiggles **(A.N. don't worry I only know about this song from watching Scrubs, I love Dr. Cox)**, this ringtone was assigned special to Nikki because it was her favorite song.

"You should probably get that." Bella told me in a cold voice, that I wouldn't have believed belonged to her, if she hadn't used it a week ago on Mike Newton. Understandably she was upset that someone she didn't know would call during our date. Sheepishly I answered the phone.

:"Hello darling?" I didn't think anything of using this particular greeting to talk to Nikki, I called her darling all the time. Besides after hearing that childish ringtone who would Bella think I was talking to anyways?

"You do _not _call me darling," Alice practically spat out the last word as if it were some vile disgusting thing. Now I was worried. What was Alice doing with Nikki's phone and what was so important that she was calling during the middle of a date?

"Alice? What's wrong? Is Nikki okay? Oh my God she drank antifreeze didn't she?" I was panicking always the overprotective guardian.

"Jasper, breathe. Its good for your major organs." Alice's joking was calming me down, she wouldn't be kidding around if something was seriously wrong."Alice," I growled "would you just tell me what's wrong already?"

She hesitated a bit before answering, and during the brief pause I shot an apologetic look at Bella. This phone call was taking much longer than I thought it should.

When I looked at her, she was visibally fuming, and I stared at the table to escape her furious gaze.

"Well you know how heavy Nikki's bag was today?" Alice asked hesitantly.

"Yeah what about it?" Honestly if she thought that I really cared about the weight of Nikki's overnight bag at the moment she was sorely mistaken.

"It wasn't filled with clothes, it was all games and books, and our parents don't have any clothes that fit her here anymore." I groaned and chanced a glance up at Bella. She was gone.

I looked around wildly and saw her just in time to watch her small form disappear out the front door. I sighed this was not going as I'd hoped it would.

"I'll be there as soon as I can okay?" I was in a hurry to get outside and find out why Bella was upset over my phone call.

"You didn't tell Bella about Nikki yet did you?" Alice always knew what was going on even if she wasn't there.

I was fumbling with my wallet, trying to count out money for the bill and tip with one hand..

"No, I haven't and she just walked out on me, so if you'll excuse me I have to go." I quickly snapped the phone shut, but not before Alice had time to call me an idiot.

I ran outside and tried to shield my face from the painful rain drops pouring out of the sky. I quickly scanned the area surrounding Bella Italia, and spotted Bella sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, with her shoulders hunched and her head in her lap.

I walked over to her and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. Slowly Bella lifted her head and stared at me with red teary eyes. What was she thinking right now?

I held out my hand for her and said that I needed to go home to pick up some things and that I would explain on the way there. She didn't answer for a few moments, opting instead to stare at me with brown eyes filled with hurt, while she decided.

Eventually after we had both become soaked through from the heavy downpour. Bella took my hand, lifted herself up off the sidewalk, walked to my car, and got in the passenger seat without a word. I took a deep breath and followed her, this was going to be rough.

**Sorry its so short but I'll have the next chapter posted up by tomorrow after some extensive editing on my part. Anyways review! Pretty please?**


	5. That IdiotNikki's Parents

**APOV**

**OMG This is the chapter where you find out about Nikki's parents! Yay!**

My brother, the dips hit. Jasper had been gone for more than two hours now which meant that he had been with Bella for over half an hour, and he still hadn't told her about Nikki.

Besides the half an hour of grace we had all given him tonight, he should have told his fiancee about his godchild a long time ago. 

He _was_ going to tell her today. He _was_ going to introduce everyone to Bella today. As of yet Nikki and Bella had no idea that the other existed.

I suppose that you could blame Bella's lack of knowledge on me. I did introduce the happy couple. But explaining the relationship between Nikki and Jasper wasnot my job

Thinking about the relationship between Jasper and Nikki inevitably brought back memories of Nikki's birth parents, Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie was Jasper's twin sister and they were as close as anyone would expect brother and sister to be. They did everything together until Rosalie and Emmett met their sophomore year of high school.

How the two hadn't met earlier than they did was beyond me, after all Rosalie was my adopted sister and Emmett was my best friend.

Even though I was infamous throughout my friends and family as a matchmaker, I had had nothing to do with their first accidental meeting.

They rammed into each other in the hallway, briefly touched hands, and had to run away to their classes before they could do anything else, because at that moment the bell rang, ushering them to their respective places. They didn't even get each others name.

Emmett and Rosalie both obsessed about the mysterious hottie that they had met in the hallway for a month before I finally decided to introduce the two in an effort to get them over someone they were probably never going to meet again.

Their second meeting was as unceremonious as their first. I dragged Emmett over to Rosalie and with nothing more than a "Emmett, Rosalie. Rosalie, Emmett." I walked away and left them to their own devices.

Little did I know that their previous ramblings had only been the beginning

Emmett and Rosalie were married a month after graduation, had Nikki nine months to the day after the wedding, and were hit by a train less than a month later, on their way home from the law firm where they both interned.

Thankfully, they hadn't picked up Nikki from her nanny's house yet, so she wasn't in the car when her parents were hit.

Jasper, as her godfather, had taken care of Nikki since then, and because Nikki was only a month old when her parents died, she thought that Jasper was her father, and even called him Daddy. She didn't even know that he wasn't her father and no one would dare tell her otherwise.

My parents, Jasper and I all agreed that we wouldn't tell her until the day after her eighteenth birthday, thirteen years from now.

Car headlights flashed against the window that was behind where I stood in Nikki's bedroom at my parents. I spun around to look out the window. To my surprise everything was blurry. I hadn't even realized that I had been crying.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and heard Nikki's tiny voice pipe up.

"Aunty Alice, why are you crying?"

I smiled in spite of myself.

"Just thinking about some people that I miss very, very much." Emmett you big lug if you can hear me, I love and Rosalie too." Its nothing to worry about. Why don't you go say hi to Daddy?" I asked her, the front door could be heard opening just as I informed her about Jasper's appearance.

Nikki's face lit up like a light bright, and she tore off down the hall screaming at the top of her lungs.

:"Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddy, you're back!"

From my place in Nikki's bedroom, I could hear what was going on in the living room just down the hall.

The sound of Nikki's pounding feet halted as Jasper picked her up and spun her around, in his usual "Daddy's Home!" routine.

"Hello darling" he said in a voice that only Jasper possessed.

Then a sound that wasn't usually in the "Daddy's Home!" routine. A gasp and the clicking of a woman's heels as someone ran back out the front door in shock.

Shit! I had forgotten about Bella. How could he still not have told her? Hadn't the idea crossed his mind to at least tell her during the hour and a half drive on the way?

Ugh. I think I may have hit him over the head too much as a small child.

**So there you have it. Jasper isn't Nikki's Dad, he's her uncle. And yes I am sorry that Emmett and Rosalie died, but I felt that it had to be done, otherwise I wouldn't have any idea how to continue on with this story.**

**Random memory. Today as I was writing this fan fiction (or at least the rough draft of it) my brother came up to me and in this very disgusted tone said "Oh my God are you writing Twilight **_**fan fiction**_**?" I told him that I was and then he asked me why. So I told him that I liked writing Twilight fan fiction and besides once you've adopted a story you can't just leave it out on the curb to die. My brother begs to differ and says that oh yes you can leave it on the curb to die. **

**So tell me if you think that I should run my brother over with a train, honestly I'm already considering it.**

**REVIEW!!**


	6. car ride

BPOV

The car ride to Forks was silent for the first half hour. Jasper knew that I didn't want to talk at the moment from the way that I was sitting.

Eventually though I released my nose from between my thumb and forefinger, a habit I had picked up from hanging around my friend Edward, and took a deep calming breath.

It was then that Jasper attempted to speak. He had opened his mouth and took a breath ready to say something, but I stopped him before the first "I'm sorry" could slip through.

"Jasper," I sighed, "I know that you're sorry, and I know that you promised to explain everything, but I decided that whatever this is about, I would handle it better if I took it in small doses. So I just going to ask you before you let it spill all at once. Who did you expect to be on the phone?"

All this came out in a rush and Jasper didn't answer right away, so I wasn't sure if he'd caught it, until he said the one name that would change my life forever.

"Nikki"

I could tell that he wanted to tell me more, but didn't dare after my warning.

Nikki.

My body had drained of all emotion at the word.

"So is she your…" I struggled, trying to come up with another word, but in the end I was unable to, "Mistress?" Not that I cared anymore, at this point I was merely curious.

Jasper slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a sudden halt. I wasn't even phased and continued to stare out the window.

Jasper turned to me reaching over to grab my face with a hand on each side so he could look me in the eyes. I stared blankly at him while he talked, his cool blue eyes swimming with emotions that I could not identify.

"Bella, listen to me. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to do that. You're all I'll ever need, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Jasper closed his eyes, leaned in and kissed me. The kiss didn't hold the same wonder for me as it had earlier in the evening.

I just sat there, not moving, not returning the kiss, and let him finish. Jasper pulled away from me and the pain was plainly seen in his eyes. He sat back in his seat and sighed.

"What Nikki is to me is … complicated." he tried to tell me, "I'll be able to explain better once you meet her tonight."

I could only stare at him incredulously. I was going to meet this Nikki person? Tonight?

Jasper saw the look on my face and told me that's why he had to go back home, to pick up some things for Nikki.

Every time he said her name it was like another knife to my heart. His last statement had completely severed it from my body and it thudded lifelessly in the pit of my abdomen.

The loving way he said her name tore at me. I doubted that Jasper talked about me that way when I wasn't around, and I was his fiancée.

I couldn't help the pangs of jealousy that I was continually prodded with on the ride to Forks. I know that Jasper had said that he was being faithful, but every time I thought of Nikki, my head conjured up an image of some, buxom brunette with her legs around his waist.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and remained silent for the rest of the ride. Neither of us said anything as Jasper stopped at his apartment and came back out with a plastic grocery bag of what appeared to be clothes. Said bag of clothes was violently pitched in to the back seat.

Still nothing was said until we pulled into his parents driveway. I quickly looked over to the built in GPS, and took note of the address, I would need it if I had to call Edward to pick me up. Jasper spoke first.

"I guess while we're here you should meet my parents as well as Nikki. If you still want me after finding out the truth of course." he added quickly, briefly doubting my love for him as he checked my face to gauge my reaction. He had been wasting his time, I had no reaction.

Jasper parked his car right in front of the massive white mansion, at the end of what turned out to be a very long driveway.

Jasper got out of the drivers seat and quickly hurried over to my side of the car to open my door for me. He hadn't even made it to the front of his car before I was unbuckled and out of the vehicle.

In order to save some of his dignity, Jasper pretended that he hadn't been on his way to release me from my steely prison, and instead, opened the backdoor to retrieve the plastic bag that had been flung to the passenger side of the car.

Jasper came up beside me and but his hand on the small of my back, but I stiffened at his touch, and dejected he dropped his hand and settled for merely opening the front door to allow me entrance before him. I hadn't met his gaze for a while now fearful of what his eyes would hold.

When Jasper had gotten inside the door and closed it behind him, a little blonde hair girl about three years old came running out from a nearby hallway. She looked just like Jasper.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddydaddy, you're back!"

Jasper picked up the small child, hoisted her up until she was above his head and spun her around.

"Hello darling" I gasped, Jasper had a daughter.

All the emotion that had eluded me earlier, now came flooding back. Hurt, shock, and anger were the most prominent.

I turned around quickly and before anyone could stop me, I ran back out the door through which I had entered. I ran up the gravel driveway, the small stones crunching beneath my feet, and dialed Edward's number. He didn't live very far away from here, I knew that much about my location. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, what's up?" he said cheerfully.

Through my tears I managed to tell Edward the address that I was at and asked him to pick me up, concerned he asked me what was wrong.

J-jasper has a d-d-daughter," I blubbered.

"I'll be there as soon as I can stay where you are." Edward's tone was urgent. As my best friend he knew everything about my relationship with Jasper, including the fact that he hadn't told me about his daughter.

I shivered, the air around me was cold. Luckily Edward was there in a matter of minutes.

He got out of his Volvo, held me tight in his arms for a few minutes, and led me silently to his car.

I spent the night at Edwards, to tired to make the long trek back home. He comforted me while I cried on his shoulder, and got me some beer. Scratch that, he got me a _lot_ of beer. I honestly don't remember most of what I did that night.

I the morning I woke up in bed with Jasper's warm arms around me. I smiled, I had unconsciously forgiven him while I slumbered.

I rolled over and without opening my eyes, kissed him chastely on the lips. Sitting up I realized that I was completely naked.

Oh no. What had I _done_ last night? I had wanted to save that until after the wedding.

I looked down at the man lying next to me to shake him awake, and what I saw was something that caused my stomach to seize up in violent fits.

The man lying next to me was not Jasper, but Edward.

**I know you so hate me right now, and you have every right to so, please review even if it is only to give death threats.**


	7. Phone calls

JPOV

Nikki came catapulting out of the hallway leading to her room at my parents house screaming for all she was worth.

"Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy, you're back!" I smiled, Nikki was just so cute.

Scooping her up in my arms, I lifted Nikki high above my head and spun her around.

"Hello, darling" Bella gasped and ran out of the room as fast as her heels would allow.

I set Nikki on the floor and she looked up at me, her big blue eyes filled with curiosity, and asked me in that sweet little voice of hers,

"Daddy, who was that lady?"

I stared whistfully at the door and whispered to silently for her to hear,

"Your new mommy, I hope."

I didn't try to follow Bella that night. I knew that it would only make matters worse. Instead I tried to call her cell phone.

The first time that I called her it was about three minutes after she had left. That time her phone didn't sound the ring, it gave me a busy signal instead. I just took this to mean that Bella was calling Edward to come and get her.

That night I must have called Bella a million times, she never answered and I left a message every time.

When she didn't answer my heart dropped lower and lower in my chest. I could only imagine what Bella and Edward were up to.

Bella would spend her night crying her eyes out into Edward's pillow, while he rode out the torrent of tears holding her in his lap.

The idea of Edward comforting Bella, MY Bella, sent waves of jealousy through me. He was probably relishing every moment he had her away from me, stroking her hair and caressing her-

NO! I couldn't even let myself begin to think like that. Bella would never let Edward do that to her. Would she?

I tried to convince myself of Bella's devotion to me, as I tried her number one more time. Still no answer.

Throughout this intense calling session, I had been laying on the bed that my parents kept for Nikki, with her lying at my feet. Now it was half past midnight and Nikki had passed out, with her little arms curled around my calves.

I sighed, I obviously wasn't going to get through to Bella, at least no now. I put my phone on Nikki's pink night stand, and lay down to put my head on her fuzzy fuschia pillow.

That night I fell into a shallow, fitful sleep. Nothing in my dreams seemed right that night, my dreams kept drifting over to what Bella and Edward were probably doing at the moment.

It wasn't pretty, in fact, now that I was taking the time to think about it, the things that I saw in my dreams that night where probably what Bella thought I had done with Nikki before she discovered that I wasn't cheating on her.

Oh God, please don't let the dreams come true.

**Wow that was short. Only 1 ½ pages typed. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer I swear.**


	8. waking up

BPOV

Oh God, what did I do last night? Frantically I searched the room for any signs that I hadn't done what I thought I did. What I saw didn't help alleviate the horrible feeling brewing in the pit of my stomach.

Clothes - our clothes I thought, as my stomach threatened to heave - were scattered across Edward's bedroom. Cologne bottles and pictures were tipped over and tossed to the floor. Two beer bottles sat open and half empty on Edward's nightstand.

To top off all of the overwhelming evidence against my fidelity to Jasper, my body was stiff and sticky beneath the pale blue sheets. I felt disgusting, it was like we had just-.

Ugh. I couldn't even say it in my mind, I was just so disgusted with myself. 

As silently as I could manage in my half drunken stupor, I snatched the sheet from Edward's bed, and gathered my clothes, before heading into the adjoining bathroom.

Not daring to look at myself in the mirror, I dressed quickly and pulled my cell phone out of my black trousers that I had worn the night before. 

The shiny silver phone had been on all night, and it proclaimed that I had 32 missed calls all from '!Jasper!'. Even after I had stormed out on him he still cared enough to call, I almost awed right then and there, but remembered Edward and didn't want to give him any reason to wake up. If he did I would never get out of here. 

Momentarily distracted, I flipped through the messages and listened to them all one by one. In the messages, Jasper's tone grew more and more worried with each call. On his last message, made at almost 12:30 in the morning, he merely sighed and said that he would come pick me up from Edward's whenever I was ready to talk.

I wasted a few moments wondering how Jasper had known where I was. Then in a rare flash of drunken insight, I remembered telling Jasper that I had come to Edward's after my last really bad breakup, with one Jacob Black.

Breakup. The word resounded in my head and caused my heart to fill with regret. Why did I run away? I should have stayed there and let Jasper explain. I hope he didn't think that I didn't want him anymore.

Hurriedly and with shaking fingers, I dialed Jasper's cell phone. It took a little while before he answered and even then it was in a groggy voice that told me he hadn't gotten much more sleep than I had.

"Hello?" he didn't know who was calling, I checked the clock on the bathroom wall. It read six in the morning. No wonder he had no idea who was calling, this early in the morning he never remembered to check the caller ID.

"Jasper," I whispered my voice coming out cracked and harsh, "I'm at Edward's, can you come and get me now? I have a few things that I need to explain about last night"

The sound of his name brought Edward out of what I had thought was a very deep sleep, he rolled over and called out,

"Bella, come back to bed." I silently prayed that Jasper hadn't heard that, but the then the sound of his teeth grinding together emitted from my cell's speaker, and I knew that he had.

"I'll be there in five minutes," Jasper growled out and snapped his phone shut.

Edward called my name again and when I still didn't answer him, he rolled out of bed landing on the floor with a loud thump. He tramped loudly and slowly over to the bathroom door, which thankfully I had remembered to shut, and knocked loudly.

"Belllllaaaaaaa," he called, "You have to come out sometime." I breathed deeply and locked the door while I called out in what I hoped was a sultry voice.

"I'll be out in a minute, why don't you go and keep the bed warm for me?" I cringed at my own words, God I felt like such a slut. 

Edward left to go back to bed, and the mattress springs creaked under his weight as he lay down again.

Moments later, Jasper's car silently pulled into Edward's driveway. Edward had been right earlier when he said that I had to leave sometime, it just wasn't going to be the conventional way.

I opened the second story window, carefully crawled out, hooking my feet into the lattice work connected to his wall.

For the most part, I avoided injury, nimbly climbing down the walls like Spiderman. About halfway down though, I trod on a portion of lattice work that was still wet with morning dew, and I slipped off falling with my back parrallel to the ground.

Jasper's strong arms caught me before I could come in contact with the soaked soil below. Smiling I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as my small frame would allow.

"Never let me do something so stupid as to leave you again." I mumbled into his shoulder.

Jasper didn't say anything, only carried me to his car, bridal style, and set me in the front passenger's seat. Once we where both situated in the leather seats, Jasper got right down t to business. 

"We have to talk. Both of us know what about. The question is where do you want to talk about it, because I don't care anymore as long as we get everything out in the open."

"No one will be in the park this early in the day, we should probably go there for some privacy. I have some things that I need to tell you once we get there too."

Jasper nodded silently, not wishing to argue while driving, put the car into gear and drove off, leaving Edward's house to shrink in the rearview mirror until it was nothing more than a speck in the distance.

My stomach churned violently as I thought. How was I going to tell him?

**Okay so it doesn't really look much longer than the last chapter, but trust me it is, by like a whole page. Park scene up later tonight hopefully!**

**Review and the dark side will give you yummy cookies (Fat free and everything)**


	9. explanations

BPOV

I was right about the population of the park this early in the morning, and when we arrived there were no signs of life human or otherwise. We both got out of the car and headed for a machinery green picnic table that was carved up with love notes. One from Jasper to me.

When we were seated, both of us waited for the other to speak first. Figuring that I had the most to answer for and so it was I who broke the uneasy silence first.

"I am so so sorry for running out on you last night and going to Edward. But as sorry as I am about running away before allowing you to explain, I'm even sorrier for what happened when I got to Edwards. You se-" Jasper pressed a cool hand over my mouth, successfully halting my speech.

"Bella, slow down, explain in small increments, and most importantly breathe." I did so, and waited for him to remove his hand.

"What happened after you got there?" he prompted when I didn't begin to speak right away.

I prayed to every God that I had ever heard of for Jasper to be understanding.

"I cried for awhile, still not over the fact that I didn't know anything about your daughter's existence." Jasper's left eyebrow shot up at the word 'daughter' but he didn't stop me.

"Then Edward brought out some beer, and after drinking the first bottle I felt a little better. So I had another, and another, and another…" My voice trailed off, I didn't remember what had happened next and was unsure about how to continue. Jasper didn't say anything during my pause. I breathed deeply.

"I can't remember what happened then, I was so drunk. But when I woke up this morning, I saw… my state of undress, and the condition of Edward's room." I gulped, Jasper's face was hard and his hand was clenched at his side.

"I-I'm pretty sure that w-we had-," I didn't get to finish, I didn't _want_ to finish, because at that moment Jasper grabbed my face and kissed me urgently.

I forgot what I had been saying and threw myself into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, and tangling my fingers in his soft blonde hair. Eventually we had to breathe and Jasper broke away panting slightly.

"Edward will _never_ get to touch you like that again. I don't care how drunk the two of you are, you are _mine_." He then proceeded to place butterfly kisses up and down my neckline.

I closed my eyes and lolled my head back to give him better access.

"So you're not mad at me then?" I asked after pulling his head away so I could see his face.

Jasper smiled slightly and I could feel my bones melt at the sight, I never thought that I would get to see him smile again.

"I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. I'm a bit pissed off that I wasn't in Edward's place last night, but I'll get over it in a few months when you become Mrs. Jasper Hale."Mrs. Jasper Hale. The name made me break out in a goofy grin so wide I'm sure the Hubble telescope got a decent picture of it. Tackling Jasper, I held him close for a few minutes, not saying anything just hugging.

I didn't pull away until Jasper asked me a question that I couldn't answer anymore than he could.

"Why didn't you answer your phone when I called last night?" I didn't know and pulled out my phone in an attempt to find the answer.

"I don't even think that it rang - oh."

"Oh, what?" Jasper ventured.

"Oh my phone didn't ring because I had put it on silent before going into Bella Italia and never switched it back." My face burned as red as a rose, and Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds like something you would do." I smacked him lightly on his arm and leaned against his chest.

"So when does the future Mrs. Hale get to meet Nikki Hale?" I questioned, while toying with one of Jasper's shirt buttons.

"Nikki McCarty." he corrected me automatically.

"McCarty?" I had never even hear of anyone with the last name McCarty.

"Yes, McCarty. I didn't have a chance to explain yesterday, but Nikki isn't my daughter, she's my niece." I was officially confused. If Nikki was Jasper's niece why did she call him Daddy?

I didn't get a chance to ask though, as Jasper launched himself in to a detailed explanation of Nikki's birth parents.

Apparently her mother, Rosalie Hale, had been Jasper's twin sister. Nikki's father, Emmett McCarty, had been Alice's best friend in high school. Theirs was a love story tragic enough to rival those of Shakespeare himself.

The two had been high school sweethearts, marrying right out of high school, and having their only daughter nine months later. A month after that Emmett and Rosalie had been driving home from their internship at the law firm where they both worked, when their car had gotten stuck on the train tracks, their car had been sideswiped by an oncoming train and they died on impact.

When Nikki had been born ten months earlier, Jasper had been named her godfather, but the position of godmother had been left open for Jasper's future wife.

"If you're uncle then why does she call you Daddy? I mean doesn't she know about her parents?" Jasper sighed and shook his head.

"No, she had no idea about her birth parents." His answer only served to make me indignant.

"Well why not? She certainly has a right to know!"

"Bella," Jasper said patiently, " Nikki is only three years old, that's a lot of trauma for someone so young to deal with. My parents, Alice and myself, decided that it would be best if we didn't tell her until she turn's eighteen."

"Thirteen," I countered. Jasper's brow furrowed.

"What?" he asked. I laughed.

Earlier you said that the position as Nikki's godmother was left open from your future wife. As the soon to be Mrs.Hale, I'm telling you that you can't just spring that on a kid the day they turn eighteen. We have to tell her sooner than that, thirteen I'm telling you."

Jasper didn't say anything but rather stared at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite read.

"What?" I wasn't used to Jasper staring at me like that, it was a bit unnerving.

"You haven't even met Nikki yet and you already want to act like her mother." his tone wasn't scathing, in fact Jasper sounded almost in awe.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I love you." he breathed and held me tight, burying his face in my unkempt hair.

I giggled, and Jasper lifted his head from my shoulder to look me in the eyes.

"Do you want to meet her now?" he asked hopefully.

I pretended to consider for a moment, then jumped up from the picnic table where we were sitting, and ran to his car followed closely by Jasper.

"Well should I take that as a yes?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

I could only smile and climb into his car.

**Bella meets Nikki in the next chapter, hope you liked this one.**

**I know I hate it when people do this but I kinda want to try it so if I get 5 reviews for this chapter, that's it just 5, I will write Edward's point of view for this entire story in a sequel once I'm done with this. Well I'll probably write one anyways but if enough of you review I'll post it. Okay? Okay.**


	10. meeting Nikki

JPOV

Like most of the car rides that Bella and I had shared in the past couple of days, the ride to my parents house was silent. Only this time, it wasn't an uneasy or angry silence, this silence was comfortable and sparked with excitement.

Bella held my hand the whole way. I can't believe she forgave me so quickly. I can't believe _I _forgave _her_ so quickly. Most men would have left Bella for what she had done, but I loved her too much to let her slip away from me, because of something so stupid. She was drunk and couldn't even remember what she had done.

As we neared my parents long driveway, I started to toy with the engagement ring on Bella's finger. It had been my mother's, she left me her engagement ring and her wedding band to Rosalie, now even that lay in my bureu drawer at home. 

I was so nervous about today. Usually Nikki liked everyone she met, but what if Bella were the exception to that? I really hope Nikki likes Bella, I'll probably die of a broken heart if she doesn't.

I pulled into my parents driveway and I began hyperventilating, not a thing to do when you're driving. I began swerving all over the gravel driveway. Bella had to grab the wheel and make me stop the car.

"Jasper, get out." she said trying unsuccessfully to hold in her laughter.

"What? Why?" was Bella kicking me out of my own car?

"You're going to get us killed." she chuckled " get out so I can drive.

I obliged and switched places with her. I'm sorry to say this but Bella was better at driving under pressure than I was. Soon we were pulling up in front of my parents house.

Bella and I looked at each other, smiled nervously, and got out. We walked to the door shoulder to shoulder, and hand in hand.

I allowed Bella to enter first and came in silently behind her. This time Nikki didn't make a grand entrance, she was still sleeping after having stayed up well past her bedtime listening to me call Bella.

I told Bella to wait in the living room while I went to go get Nikki. Upon entering her room I found Nikki still curled up in a ball at the end of her bed.

Not wanting to wake her, I back out silently and retrieved Bella from the living room, we could wait for Nikki to awaken in her room.

Once Bella and I got back to Nikki's room, we curled up in the corner and waited silently for her to wake up. We must have watched her slumber for a half hour before she finally stirred, and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Even though Bella was sitting in front of me, between my legs, Nikki caught sight of me first.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. I smiled, never tiring of the word.

Then Nikki discovered Bella, sitting in front of me with her head on my shoulder.

"Bella?" she questioned, her face screwed up with uncertainty. Bella was shocked and asked me how Nikki knew who I was. I didn't have an answer for her, but Nikki did.

"I hear Daddy talk to you on the phone all the time." 

Woops. I didn't think that she had heard those conversations.

"I see that you've told them now." Carlisle's voice carried throughout Nikki's room. Bella stared at the doorway where he stood, taken completely by surprise.

"Dr.Cullen?" Carlisle waved slightly.

"Hi Bella, its nice to see you outside of the ER." 

She blushed at his teasing.

"Bella and I are going to spend the day hanging out with Nikki, Okay Dad?""Fine by me, and by the way, Coke works much better than jelly beans."

"Nice to know" I acknowledged.

Bella had watched this exchange with curiosity in her eyes.

"Best method to keep Nikki awake." I explained, watching Nikki fight sleep even now. Bella nodded and agreed.

"Yeah we may have to use one of those methods today."

I shrugged and smiled.

"Maybe."

Bella, Nikki, and I spent the rest of the day playing games, watching movies, and just screwing around. Even with Coke and jelly beans, Nikki was out by eight.

Bella and I couldn't stop smiling as I carried Nikki to bad and tucked her in.

"Jasper, she's just so adorable. I just wanna hold her and never let her go." I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you officialy stating your preference for Nikki over me?" I inquired.

Bella grinned deviously.

"It's possible."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I said guiding Bella to what used to be my room across the hall.

After retrieving some fresh clothes for Bella from Alice, we curled up in bed and went to sleep. Even though it was only a little after eight, we were both bushed. It had been a long day.

**Yay! Bella likes Nikki and Nikki likes Bella. OMC I can't believe that I'm almost done with this story only three or four more chapters left to go. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers (4 the night I posted the last actual chapter even) there will be a sequel from Edwards POV. Maybe I need to bribe you guys for reviews more often.**

**Um, I don't know what will happen if you review this chapter, but if you don't terrible things will happen… I think… it's a possibility… okay fine nothing bad will happen it would just be awesome, so review. For me? (big puppy dog eyes.)**


	11. meeting nikki BPOV

BPOV

Jasper's driving had become so erratic that eventually I had to take over the steering wheel and drive down the rest of the gravel path.

I was so nervous about finally meeting Nikki, but I tried to hide it. Either I was doing a good job at hiding my emotions, or Jasper couldn't tell what mine were through all the nervousness that he was emitting. I was almost certain that it was the latter.

When I pulled up to the huge house, Jasper and I gave each other reassuring smiles before getting out. This time when Jasper tried to lead me to the door, I didn't coldly reject him. Instead I happily accepted the feel of his cool hand on the small of my back.

Jasper let me inside first, then silent as always, slipped in after me. There was no explosion of blonde hair and youthful cuteness, so Jasper left to retrieve Nikki from her bedroom, leaving me in his parents living room.

Jasper's parents were obviously rich, if the items in the room were any indication. Everything was shiny and fairly modern looking, nothing like my own apartment furnished entirely from the second-hand furniture store.

While Jasper was gone retrieving Nikki, a tall thin woman, with straight shoulder length light brown hair, came bustling out from one of the many hallways that stemmed off of the living room.

She stopped once she had caught sight of me. Her dark brown eyes widened and her face broke out into a smile.

"Oh, hi you must be Bella." she came toward me with her hand outstretched for a handshake.

Once she had gotten the handshake that she desired, she gushed and hugged me as well. Then realizing that I didn't have a clue as to her identity, she blushed and explained.

"I'm Esme Cullen, Jasper's told us so much about you."

Cullen. I said the name over again in my mind. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

Esme checked her watch and once again was hurled into a hurried frenzy.

"Oh my gosh. I'm late for my dentists appointment. I was nice to meet you Bella, I guess I'll see you later then." and with that she was gone.

Moments later Jasper appeared in the mouth of the hallway that led to Nikki's bedroom accompanied by, well, no one. I eyed the empty space next to him, waiting for an explanation.

"Nikki's still asleep. I didn't want to wake her, we had a long night last evening." Jasper paused for a moment, then continued.

"We could wait for her to wake up in her room." he continued nervously. Then when I didn't answer right away, he quickly added.

"Or we could wait out here, if you really wanted to." I loved seeing Jasper with his thoughts a jumbled mess. It was so cute.

I walked over to where Jasper stood and led him down the hallway he had emerged from only minutes before. I didn't know which door was Nikki's when I started down the hall, but it really wasn't all that hard to figure out. There was a pink princess crown plaque hanging off of the door with her name on it in curly-queue lettering.

Jasper and I went into the room and sat down in a corner of the room without anything in it. Jasper sat behind me and wrapped his legs around me, while I snuggled into his chest.

It was a while before Nikki woke up, and when she did she spotted Jasper first and then asked if I was Bella.

Naturally I was taken aback. How did Nikki know who I was?

Then she told us that she had heard Jasper talking to me on the phone. I was about to whisper something in Jasper's ear when and all to familiar voice came from the doorway.

"I see you've told them now." The blonde haired doctor said.

Whoa. I'd never seen him for anything other than the all too common life threatening emergency.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked. Well at least now I knew where I had heard the name Cullen before.

"Hi Bella, its nice to see you out of the ER."

I didn't say anything, only blushed. Jasper spoke before I could make any kind of retort to Dr. Cullen.

"Bella and I are going to spend the day hanging out with Nikki, okay Dad?"

Dr. Cullen nodded and replied.

"Fine by me, and by the way Coke works much better than jelly beans."

"Nice to know." that came from Jasper. What were they talking about? Jasper took it upon himself to explain.

"Best method to keep Nikki awake."

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we might to employ some of those methods today." I said eyed Nikki's drooping form meaningfully. Jasper only smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe."

Jasper, Nikki and I spent the rest of the day hanging out, watching movies, playing games, and eating junk food.

Once when Jasper left Nikki and I alone so he could get more junk food , Nikki turned to me and asked.

"Bella, will you be my new mommy?"

I was touched and choked back tears as I hugged the small child and told her,

"Of course I will."

When Jasper came back, arms loaded with sugary foods that was sure to send Nikki's dentist running for the hills, I was sitting cross legged on the floor behind Nikki playing with her hair.

He came over to us, put the food down, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

The three of us stayed awake for a little while longer, but Nikki crashed around eight. After putting Nikki to bed, Jasper and I realized our own fatigue and decided that we should go to bed too.

I still wore the clothes that I had picked out two nights ago, so Jasper snuck over to Alice's room and filched a pair of pajamas from her. She wouldn't miss them.

Jasper fell asleep a few minutes before I did and hummed softly in his. I leaned closer into his chest to listen better, and perhaps identify the tune.

It took me a minute to recognize it but when I did, I could only stare at Jasper in awe. He was unconsciously humming the wedding march while he slept.

I tucked my head under his chest, and went to sleep. That night my dreams followed the same track as Jasper's, and I couldn't have been happier.

**Okay so there's like a time lapse of about 6 months between this chapter and the next one, I'll put a notice up in the next chapter about what the date is, and now that I think about it I should have been doing that for all of the chapters. Whoopsie. Anywho, review, if you can't think of anything to say, just put down your favorite fake twilight quote. Like where Emmett is supposed to be saying "This is wrong Edward she isn't one of us." its "You did what in my car?!" **

**Hehehe I love that quote. So review before I provoke the Volturi and blame you.**


	12. The Wedding

BPOV

2/20/2009

"Oh God, I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't like the dress Alice? I mean he's never seen it before. Are you sure there's not enough time to run to the store and get a new one really quick?" I fidgeted in front of the full length mirror shifting the long white dress this way and that, trying to make myself look better. Alice just laughed at me.

"Bella, it's your wedding day, I swear I wouldn't do anything to make you look horrible, scouts honor." Alice said holding up her left hand in the three fingered scout salute.

"I thought they kicked you out after you 'accidentally' set fire to your leader's kitchen."

Alice grinned deviously.

"They did."

I shot a pleading glance at my one other bridesmaid, Angela Weber, who was at that moment trying to affix an elegant comb to the back of my head.

"Angela help." my voice squeaked on the last syllable.

"Sorry Bells, but you're past any help I could give you now."

The three of us giggled for a few more minutes before Edward knocked on the door and poked his head in.

"Only two more minutes." he said.

I had been glad when Edward and I decided to erase that fateful day all those months ago from our memories. Now we were friends again even though the relationship was a little strained at times.

It had taken me weeks before Jasper had caved and allowed Edward to attend our wedding, and even more time to convince him that Edward should be in the wedding party, and even then only as an usher.

I didn't even get to tell Edward the good news about his position at Jasper and I's wedding, because Jasper had gone to Edward's himself to play messenger and lay down a few ground rules.

One of these ground rules was that Edward couldn't comment on my appearance, good or bad. The poor guy had been trying - and failing - to avert his eyes all morning.

The wedding march began and Alice and Angela stood by the door with their respective groomsmen, Alice with Carlisle, and Angela with Jasper's buddy and her boyfriend Ben.

They all marched out of the big white archway looking very elegant and graceful. Having four of the most coordinated people I know in my wedding party was probably not the greatest idea.

My father, Charlie, who had been sitting quietly in a corner for the past half hour, fiddling with the flower in his lapel, now came up next to me and took hold of my elbow. He noticed my shaking knees and leaned down to whisper reassurances in my ear.

"Bella, calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

I nodded, gulped, and marched down the aisle as 'Here comes the bride' echoed throughout the massive church Jasper had insisted we hold the wedding.

The church decorations were amazing. Flowers and gossamer hung from every possible surface and candles in high metals holders, were lit at the edge of every pew with two more at the altar where Jasper now stood.

Charlie and I reached the altar and he took my hand and placed it in Jasper's. The two of us turned toward the minister but the three foot long terrain that trailed behind me caught on something.

Not wanting to take my eyes from the Greek God in front of me. I quickly and hopefully discreetly, ripped it from whatever it was snagged on.

Smiling awkwardly at that little mishap, I gazed into Jaspers widened and terror filled eyes that stared at a spot over my shoulder, he was frozen in place.

Confused I looked over my shoulder to see what he was staring at. When I realized what it was my face mirrored Jasper's.

When I had tugged my terrain free, I had knocked over one of the towering candles that had rested behind me. When the candle had fallen over it had lit a shimmery trail of gossamer on fire.

The gossamer burned bright and fast, quickly catching all other pieces of the fabric in its firey fist, until eventually most of the church was ablaze, and all anyone did was watch in quiet shock. For a while at least.

Once it had sunk in that the magnificent building was now burning around them thanks to my blunder, panic ensued.

It was just like any Hollywood movie where there is a fire. People pushed and shoved in an effort to save themselves before they were blocked in and burned alive.

I couldn't move and was only dimly aware of Jasper's hand slipping out of mine.

The minister hurried past me clutching his long white cloak around him. He ran into me as he passed, and I wobbled unsteadily in my high heels and fell forward to my knees, hitting them on the sanctuary steps and injuring them past the point of walking.

The once celestial structure was lit up in a blaze of oranges and yellows that would have been truly splendid, if not for the heavy black smoke that filled my lungs, and hindered my breathing.

I was all alone in the church, crying now because of the realization that no one had cared enough to save me. I didn't notice when my dress caught fire, the last thing to begin to burn.

The smoke was to thick to see through now, and it clouded my vision and burned my throat. Unable to walk, and unable to see I did the only thing I could think of to do.

I screamed long and hard, by all rights louder than I should have been able to with the utter lack of oxygen in the air. When I finally stopped to take a deep breath and scream again, I was in my bedroom back at the apartment Jasper, Nikki and I had shared since our actual wedding over a month ago.

In all reality, out wedding had been nothing like my dream. Jasper and I had been wed at the courthouse with no attendees other than Angela and Ben to make it legal, and Nikki just because we could.

The reason for my nightmare was because Alice was threatening to throw us a big wedding as payback for not even inviting her to the small ceremony that we did have.

Edward and Jasper had talked but that didn't turn out as it had in my dream either. No, Edward had done or said something that pissed Jasper off so much that he punched Edward in the face hard enough to break his cheekbone.

Carlisle had been the doctor to fix Edward's broken face, but before he did Carlisle received the whole story from Jasper.

Needless to say Carlisle had not been as gentle with Edward's face as he was with my injuries.

Jasper had come home that night, a week after our wedding, with a split and bleeding knuckle.

He had told me what happened, but only paraphrased. Jasper wouldn't even tell me what Edward had said or done to get him so riled up. All Jasper told me was that he didn't want me around Edward anymore, and that he had told Edward the same thing.

I was forced to agree with Jasper, after that night things would be too strained between Edward and I to continue the friendship we had shared before. Although the cold look Jasper got in his eyes whenever Edward was mentioned told me that he didn't want Edward around for another reason.

Jasper upon hearing my scream, had shut off the shower in the adjoing bathroom, where he was bathing, and came into the bedroom, hair still foamy white with his shampoo.

He sat down on the edge of the bed wearing only a light blue towel around his waist, and rubbed my shoulders.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, his eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Nothing really, just another nightmare about Alice's dream wedding for us."

Jasper laughed.

"What burned down this time?"

Something _always_ burnt down in my series of dreams that I liked to called The Alice Brandon Chronicles.

"A huge cathedral."

"Did we all leave you to die?" By now Jasper knew how my nightmares usually went.

"Yup" I said popping the p.

Jasper hugged my shoulders.

"I'm sorry if dream Jasper couldn't live up to the real Jasper."

I mock pouted my lips.

"Me too."

Jasper kissed me then leaned back and asked with a curious expression on his face.

"How come all of your nightmares involving Alice, always end with something burning to the ground around you?

"Because your crazy sister is a major pyro and I don't like fire for anything other than warmth." I said as though that would explain everything.

Jasper rolled his eyes and hugged me closer getting shampoo all over my shoulder. I playfully shoved him away.

"Eww Jasper, that's disgusting, get your soapy head away from me!"

Jasper didn't move away but rather scooted closer to me and shook his head sending small bits of soapy foam flying across our bedroom.

I giggled loudly and shoved him off of the bed, he hit the floor with a loud thump.

Jasper was still sitting on the ground, staring at me with silent awe and his towel half off when Nikki opened our door and slowly walked in. Jasper quickly scrambled up and ran into the bathroom before Nikki could see him in his half naked state. We weren't quite ready to have that talk with her yet.

Nikki walked up to the bed where I sat half covered by blood red sheets, and hair disshelved.

"Mommy, I heard some noise. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I reassured her, " I just had a bad dream." by now the shower had started back up, Jasper would be out in a few minutes.

"What about?" Nikki asked, always curious.

"Nothing that horrible, just your _Aunty Alice_." I told her, tickling her sides and making a 'scary' face. She giggled and fell back on the bed.

I was still tickling little Nikki when Jasper finished his shower, and he came out of the bathroom hair dripping wet and helped me to tickle Nikki, eventually falling back against the bed breathless from laughing alongside Nikki and myself.

I sighed happily. I love this family.

**Well there you have it, the last chapter of The Truth is Undeniable, I know you're sad to see the end too, but look on the bright side, by the end of November I hope to have Edwards POV up as an entirely different story, I just don't know what to call it yet. So any of you ideas for a title would be much appreciated. Thanks again to Amber is a Jasper's Girl for letting me adopt her story. Review and the new Hale/McCarty family will come to your house and give you a big hug.**


	13. AN on EPOV

Okay so here's the deal I have the first chapter for this story in Edward's POV _written_ but its not typed up yet, I'm hoping to have it up by the end of the week, if its not up by Thursday I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Monday because I'm gone all weekend at a concert without any internet access, The story is going to be called Unrequited Love, you'll find out why in the first chapter, paragraph actually, if I don't have it up by Thursday feel free to send me angry letters =)

ONLY NINE MORE DAYS UNTIL THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!


	14. Unrequited Love

Okay the EPOV is up check it out!

.net/s/4651941/1/Unrequited_Love


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so I've been MIA for the past few months and I apologize, I've been really busy with well life and stuff and I promise that slowly but surely I am working on the next chapters to my stories and I do know where they will go.

On another note, none of you know this because well, quite frankly, I've never mentioned it here, but I'm just a 'little' shutter happy, and I take quite a few pictures, since I was told I should enter a photo contest, well I did, the cutest pet photo contest, and I'm in the semi finals, and my photo is being published in their next book so please please please please please please please please go vote for my picture of my cat Snickers and leave a comment if you did, it'll make me write faster :)))))))

www(dot)cutestpetcontest(dot)com/view100373941(dot)htm


End file.
